finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy IX Ultimania
The Final Fantasy IX Ultimania is a book about Final Fantasy IX originally published in Japan by DigiCube in 2002 and re-released by Square Enix in 2004. *Edited by Studio BentStuff *Pages: 591 *Format: A5 Layout At the start of each chapter is a chapter page which features the chapter name in English and twenty different models from the game. On each two-page spread within the content, the right-page has one model in the upper-right while the same model appears in the bottom-left of the left page but colored over so features cannot be seen. A page entitled "CG Index" on p.6 lists all the models. In the upper-left of the pages is the list of chapters with the current chapter highlighted and all previous faded. On the right-hand side of the right page are the divisions of the chapters, with the current highlighted and the previous faded. Contents *Chapter 1 - Character , p.007 In this chapter a number of characters, playable and otherwise, are covered along with details about them. Each characters has their name in English and Japanese, details about their gender, age, and race if applicable, and a bio. Each main playable character is given a double page-spread profile with their CG image taking up a large portion of the left-page, and their portrait. The second page features individual timelines for these characters and details about the character in battle, including stats at level 1, equipment they can use, and a list and explanation of their top-level commands. The model that appears in the corners of these pages are the playable character's trance model. Temporary playable characters are given half a page-spread each for their field model, portrait, bio, and battle information, while only Beatrix of these characters has their own timeline (with the other members of Tantalus essentially being drafted into Baku's). Other major NPCs are given a third or quarter of a page including their field model and a short bio, and for the more important ones a timeline. Following this there is an explanation of races, organizations, and a table including information about each moogle. The end of the chapter has a main timeline for the game. *Chapter 2 - Battle , p.047 In this chapter the different components of the battle system is explained. In the chapter concepts such as Active Time Battle and steal rates are explained. There are a number of tables including a table containing the total EXP needed to achieve each level. *Chapter 3 - Item , p.081 Tables about items are detailed in this chapter. Included in this are tables for equipment detailing their battle stats including added status and who of the twelve playable characters can equip them. The weapon tables feature artwork for each weapon. Synthesis information is covered here, and diagrams showing results and how synthesized equipment can be used in other recipes. A list of all shops, the items available, and their selling prices. *Chapter 4 - Ability , p.127 Both command and support abilities are covered in tables. Details about command abilities include the character they belong to, MP cost, element, status, and AP required to learn for each character (with "0" being listed for character's who have it by default), attributes such as whether it can be reflected or whether it ignores defense, and a list of equipment from which the ability can be learned. For support abilities the number of Mist Stones to equip, an explanation of what the ability does, and the characters with their cost to learn are given, and a list of equipment from which the ability can be learned. After this, each summon is shown on a third of a page with their summon name followed by their ability name in parentheses, their summon model, and four images of the summon sequence. An exception to this is Carbuncle whom has only one summon attack shown in three pictures, while the others are named but not depicted; and Phoenix who has both summon abilities covered over four images. *Chapter 5 - Monster , p.151 The Monster section gives a numbered bestiary of the enemies from the game. For each enemy a bestiary number is given, a battle model displayed, and tables of stats are displayed. The tables contain information regarding basic stats like Level, HP, and EXP, stats like Magic and Strength, elemental affinities, steal and drop rates, and the skill learned via Quina's Eat command. All the abilities the enemies use are explained with the entry and details of name, MP cost, target, element, status, and response to Reflect and Return Magic statuses. Each boss is indicated. *Chapter 6 - Scenario , p.233 In this section Active Time Events are explained and each one is detailed. Following this the events of the game are written out and relevant information such as the location of the nine Knights of Pluto. *Chapter 7 - Mini game p.325 Twenty minigames and sidequests are covered in total. Both Chocobo Hot and Cold minigames are explained in detail, with a table containing the effectiveness of the beak at each beak level, rates for items, and locations where items can be found. The World Map version of the game is also discussed with details of all things that can be uncovered from the minigame. The Mognet sidequest. The frog eating sidequest, Treno Auction House, the selling of items to the nobles, Ragtime Mouse, friendly monsters and Ozma, coffee sidequest, Stellazzio sidequest, treasure hunter sidequest, Treno shop enemies, skipping, I Want to Be Your Canary sword fight, Festival of the Hunt, mining minigame in Fossil Roo, racing Hippaul, Gambling minigame, and Blackjack. *Chapter 8 - Card , p.365 The Card section gives information about Tetra Master. The rules are explained, a table of each card and its stats are given as well as gallery of all the cards, and a table of all people who play cards including information about where they are, and the cards they have. *Chapter 9 - Map , p.391 A map of locations on the world map are given over a two-page spread, and another map of the World Map regions are given over another two-page spread. A list of vehicles the player uses and details about them are given. Artwork of all other vehicles with both Japanese and English are given. Almost every field location is shown with points showing the location of items and also how field locations connect to each other. Fields are divided by location (e.g. Alexandria) and names are given in Japanese and in English. Both Alexandria pre and post-destruction are shown. *Chapter 10 - Secret , p.555 77 interesting facts about the game. After the Secret section officially ends, from p.574 is artwork for the game. From p.578 is an interview with Hiroyuki Itō. From p.583 is an index. On 590 to 591 is "Melodies of Life" sheet music. Trivia *The timelines give Beatrix's date of birth as April, 1772 which would make her 27 in the game, however her profile gives her age as 28. *The English names given in the Ultimania are not the translations used in the English version of the game. Availability *Play-Asia.com *Amazon.co.jp External links *Translations at TheLifestream.net Category:Books Category:Final Fantasy IX